From the beginning
by captainsharon
Summary: Captain Sharon Raydor and Lieutenant Andy Flynn are in a new situation in which they need to understand whether their feelings for one another is really love. (Please R&R)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **I needed to transfer this story in this fandom too. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

* * *

 **** **From the beginning** **by captainsharon**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

New day, new week, new difficulties ... The day at the department had begun as usual, for Lieutenant Andy Flynn, however, it was a terrible day and very strange at the same time. He'd always hated to argue with suspects but it was an inevitable part of his job. The team had just solved another rough murder case.

The smell of coffee drifted everywhere. Andy Flynn looked around. _"Where is this woman?"_ he muttered angrily. Namely, he muttered about Captain Sharon Raydor. His _enemy_ or _boss_ \- more accurately. He looked at his watch and sighed wearily. He just couldn't believe that she just doesn't appear at work today, but it wasn't possible.

He sat at his desk thoughtfully. She'd never been late or at least she was always calling. But this time was different. Yeah, it was weird. Not that he cared much about her but the team needed her and she surely had to attend.

Lieutenant Flynn was even more surprised when he saw that no one except him doesn't ask where's Sharon Raydor. Perhaps he was the only one who doesn't know? He looked at Provenza and asked, "Do you have any idea where is the captain?" Provenza sighed wearily and shrugged.

"Absolutely, I know nothing. I have no idea where could be our capricious Captain. But I see that you're very interested?" he asked sternly. Andy rolled his eyes angrily.

"Of course I don't care! I wouldn't like to know where's Captain Raydor, but we need her here. Moreover, reminding you that she's never been too late in this way. It's weird." Provenza looked at him confused and nodded slightly.

"Yes, actually, you're right. But we can't interrupt our work to seek Captain Raydor." he said firmly. Andy took a deep breath and looked at his watch again. He decided to call Sharon because he really wanted to know where the hell she is. On the other hand, Sharon lay in her bed, coughing heavily. She had a high temperature and she couldn't even move from her bed.

She could hear the ringing of her phone, she had no the strength to pick up the phone and especially to speak. She didn't know who it was exactly, but she was convinced that's one of her colleagues. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She lived all alone by six months. Her husband - Jack Raydor had gone to New York with their children Emily and Ricky. Not that she was very interested in it. He was always away from home, even when their children were small.

She felt terrible. She was alone and she had problems with her colleagues. She knew, they were all against her and all hate her, especially Lieutenant Flynn, who can't bear to be in one place with her. She felt that she needs love and care. Jack never had given her what she wants. And now, years later, she needed love. A man who will always be with her, whatever happens. Now, she had a temperature, and nobody cared about it. Even if none of her colleagues didn't call her. It wasn't at all strange. Nevertheless, she smiled and slept.

Lieutenant Flynn, however, couldn't find a place of affliction. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know why Sharon Raydor didn't answer. He had called at least 15 times, but she still doesn't answer. It was also very strange. Can she knew that he was calling and therefore doesn't answer? He immediately grabbed his jacket from his chair and walked toward the elevators. Provenza was surprised and decided to go after him to ask him where he was going.

"Hey, Flynn? Where are you going?" Provenza asked breathlessly. Andy turned to him and sighed.

"It's lunch break. I also need to see someone. Don't stop me now. I'll try to come back early." he said firmly, and got into the elevator. Provenza shook his head and walked back to his desk. A few minutes later, Andy Flynn arrived in the parking lot, got in his car and headed to Sharon's home. He drove fast and carefully, but he was so worried that now he couldn't comply with the speed. He wasn't sure if it's anger or anxiety, really. The only thing he wanted to know, now was why Captain Raydor wasn't at work today.

He arrived in front of the building. He looked around carefully. He wouldn't want anyone to see him in front of this building. When he arrived in front of her apartment, he had no the courage to knock on her door. Did she would slap him? He wasn't sure. Taking this risk, he knocked on the door several times. Sharon immediately opened her eyes, hearing the knocking. _"God, who can be?"_ she murmured softly and slowly got out of bed and headed for the door. She had no time to ask who he was. She was wearing a silk nightgown. She opened the door cautiously and seeing Lieutenant Andy Flynn before her, she panicked.

Andy was also shocked by the scene before him. At the moment, he stood in front of his boss, who was wearing a short silk nightgown. He looked at her carefully. Sharon bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't know what to answer. She would never have imagined that her subordinate, especially Lieutenant Flynn will see her in this way. The two exchanged glances in silence for a few minutes.

"Lieutenant Flynn, what are you doing here?" she managed to ask with the same shock on her face. Andy cleared his throat, answering softly, "I just decided to check how you are and why today you weren't at work." Sharon nodded and invited him inside. She was obliged to do so. However, he was her guest. Andy, however, wasn't sure if this is correct. He went to her house for the first time. He looked around carefully. Her apartment was so cozy that even he would like to stand here for hours.

They sat on the couch, looking at each other with a slight smile. Both didn't know whether those smiles are genuine or fake. Or, as always, they just pretended. Sharon was immediately explained about her temperature and fatigue. Andy was immediately panicked. He didn't know why he suddenly was interested in his capricious boss.

"Don't worry lieutenant, now I feel better and I think I can come at work tomorrow." she assured him, but Andy didn't believe her.

"No, Captain, you know that the chief has to travel, I also know that we need you, but you should be healed completely before you come to work." he said firmly. Sharon sighed and shrugged.

"Lieutenant Flynn, you act like a child. But I've always been an independent woman. Moreover, I never would have thought that you would come at my home. It's pretty weird." she remarked sarcastically. Andy Flynn turned his head and took a deep breath.

"Yes, actually, you're right. I just wanted to make sure that you're well." he replied simply. Sharon nodded with a smile and asked, "Would you like a cup of coffee? '"

"Oh, but you have a temperature." he said quickly.

"No problem, Lieutenant. I'll make a cup of coffee. However, you're a guest in my home for the first time." she went to the kitchen, while Andy leaned back and smiled slightly. He also never would have thought he would come here, but it was his destiny. While Sharon was in the kitchen, his phone rang. Without looking at who is calling, Andy replied.

"Flynn, where the hell are you? Captain Raydor isn't there and now you too! Where are you?" Provenza asked furiously. Andy sighed wearily.

"Coffee is ready." Sharon said, handing him the cup. At this point, Provenza was heard Captain Raydor's voice.

"Hey, Flynn? You're with Captain Raydor?"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **I hope you like it. And please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **** **From the beginning** **by captainsharon**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Yes, I'm with Captain Raydor." Andy responded immediately, taking the cup of coffee.

"What? What are you doing there? Come here quickly." Provenza said angrily. Andy gritted his teeth in anger, saying, "Stop, enough Provenza. We have a lunch break and I'll be back in time." He hung up and looked at Sharon, who was grinning. He smiled slightly, looking at her questioningly at this time.

"What Captain? I see that you're well enough to laugh at me." he said jokingly. Sharon nodded and replied, "You're right, lieutenant. I felt better in your company, I want to say that I felt better from your sudden visit. I really needed a little concern and I am grateful that though, you think of me." Andy smiled slightly, but his head was full of questions. _"What am I doing? Why do I behave so well with Captain Raydor? What happens to me?"_ he thought, looking at her bright green eyes.

She was also confused. She also didn't know what to think about her subordinate right now. He was always rough with her, even if she had thought that he could be happy that she can't come to work, but now everything was different. He was the only one who had come to visit her to see if she's all right. She really had felt better in his company. Although they were enemies and hate each other, sometimes they really were worried about each other, but that may be because of their work.

Andy put the cup on the table, saying with a smile, "Well, Captain. In fact, for the first time I came to your home and I felt weird. I never thought I'd come here, but I had to do it." Sharon nodded thoughtfully, looking down.

"You're right, Lieutenant. I also never would have thought it. But still, I thank you that you thought for me. You really are the only one who thinks of me at this difficult time." she admitted. Andy looked at her confused. _What did she mean?_ He sat close to her.

"Captain, what do you mean? I don't understand." he asked again, looking at her questioningly. Sharon looked into his brown eyes and replied, "Actually, I know that all my colleagues are against me as you. I didn't have an easy life. I had to take care of my kids alone because my husband chose to leave me." Andy nodded sadly, listening to her story. Although he hated his boss, he was still a human and he wanted to comfort her in some way.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't want to upset you. I'm sorry, really." he said apologetically. Sharon shook her head and wiped her tears.

"No problem, lieutenant. I understand, Lieutenant Provenza was furious that you're here. Perhaps it would be better to leave if you don't want conflicts with your friend. I know that you're friends." she said softly with a smile. Andy sighed wearily.

"Yes, you're right. We're friends. Well, sometimes we argue but we're inseparable. But I wouldn't want to leave you here alone. I know that you live alone, but also know that you need care in your state. You're sick." he said anxiously.

"Lieutenant Flynn, it's just a cold, nothing else. Besides I've always been coping alone and I'm an independent woman. I don't need help, I can handle." she said firmly. Andy nodded and stood up. He walked to the door and turned to Sharon again.

"Uh ... Captain, though, if you need anything you can call me and I'll come, whatever happens. I am ready to help you." he said politely. This surprised Sharon. He behave unnatural.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. But tomorrow I'll be at work. Thanks for coming." While he wanted to open the door, Sharon also reached to open and at this point their hands touched. Their eyes made contact. They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes and then Andy left and Sharon stared into the void. She sighed and closed the door tightly, leaning on the wall thoughtfully.

 _"What happens to this man? He's being so nice to me and he didn't show any rudeness. Did he change? How is this possible?"_ she murmured softly and returned to her bedroom back. While Andy drove carefully, he constantly thought of Captain Raydor. Chief Johnson had gone urgently to her parents and now Sharon had to replace her. He knew that the whole team needs her, but now she was sick and she couldn't come to work for at least 1 week. But the strangest thing was that he constantly thinks about her health. He just didn't understand what was happening to him. She was her enemy and so it should be.

On the other hand, Provenza sat at his desk thoughtfully and angrily. He couldn't understand why Andy can go to Sharon's home. That was pretty weird. The moment Andy came to the department, he immediately stood before him with a stern look.

"What do you think you're doing?" Provenza asked angrily. Andy shook his head, dissatisfied answering, Stop Provenza! I just needed to know if the captain is okay. And I'm glad I went, because she has a cold and temperature. And something else; she can't come to work at least for one week, although she insists that she'll be here tomorrow. " Provenza looked at him confused as he sat at his desk and leaned back.

"And how will we manage without her?" Andy closed his eyes for a moment and shrugged.

"We'll deal, don't worry. We can do without Sharon Raydor." he said firmly. Provenza shook his head and sat on his desk, looking at him sternly. He just didn't understand his strange behavior against the captain. He really behaved very strangely.

In the evening, Sharon was reading a magazine with a cup of tea in hand. She wanted to get better faster to be able to return to work. She just couldn't stay home. All important murder cases waiting for her, she couldn't stand with folded arms. On the other hand, Andy thought of Captain Raydor. He hadn't stopped to think about her even for a minute. That she has a cold and temperature made him worry. He never before had worried so much about someone. He also didn't know what the reason was, but he needed to check again whether everything's okay.

He immediately took his bag and walked toward the elevators. At that moment, Provenza saw him and followed him. Andy walked quickly, wanting to arrive on time to her home.

"Hey, Flynn! Stop for a moment." Provenza said loudly. Andy sighed wearily and turned to him.

"What happens Provenza?" he asked indifferently.

"I'm confident that you go to the captain." Andy nodded, saying, "Yes, I want to check her condition. Still, she's my boss." Provenza shook his head.

"I understand Flynn, she's your boss but I don't understand your concern for her. I mean that's pretty weird. You were always rude to her and now suddenly, you ...- '"

"Look, think what you want. I don't want to be late." Andy broke sharply and got into the elevator immediately. Provenza sighed and shook his head. Maybe he felt something special about her?

Sharon sat on the couch with a blanket. The magazine was on the table with the cup of tea too. She took a deep breath and coughed. She really didn't feel so good to be back to work tomorrow and she still had a temperature. She wasn't sure whether she'll work in this state.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and she looked at the clock. Strange. It was too late and who was to come? She lived alone, though. She immediately got up and opened the door cautiously. Her eyes widened with surprise, seeing Lieutenant Flynn before her.

"Lieutenant Flynn, what are you doing here?"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **I hope you like it. And please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **** **From the beginning** **by captainsharon**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Oh, Lieutenant Flynn, you're here at this time?" Sharon asked, confused watching him carefully. Andy stood frozen, and he didn't know how to explain the reason why he is here in front of her home at this late hour. She immediately saw the red roses, which he held in his hand firmly.

"Well, Captain, I just wanted to make sure that you're well. That's all." He barely spoke quietly, looking down. Sharon smiled slightly and took the roses from his hand, saying, "This is for me?" He nodded with a smile, causing Sharon to smile too. She immediately invited him inside and go to take a vase for the flowers.

A few minutes later, Sharon joined Andy and sat next to him, even a little closer. They looked at each other, smiling in silence for several minutes. Andy took a deep breath and said apologetically, "Captain, sorry to bother you at this time, really." Sharon turned her head and squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't worry lieutenant. I'm glad that at least you think of my health, thank you. Well, how was work?" she asked immediately. Andy grinned.

"It's hard without you, but we can handle, don't worry. Of course, if we exclude the small misunderstanding with Provenza, but he always was so." he said quietly. Sharon nodded slightly.

"You're right. By the way, do you want a cup of coffee or tea perhaps?" she asked with a smile. Andy sighed and shrugged, answering, "I don't think it is necessary Captain. Besides, you're sick and I don't want to worry you with such things. I came here just to check on your condition and I'm glad you're okay." Sharon grinned and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the kitchen.

She made her subordinate to sit in the chair, saying, "Stay here. I'll make coffee for us and during that time we'll talk." Andy nodded with a smile. Though she was his boss and he had to listen to her. He shook his head and sighed. He just couldn't understand why his behavior and his feelings for her have changed.

He looked around and smiled, looking at his captain. Even when she made coffee and had no makeup, she looked beautiful. He just couldn't take his eyes off her, but he still didn't understand how he felt about her. He always thought her as an enemy. And now, he couldn't tell if it's hate or worse - love. No, he couldn't be in love with her, with his enemy, with his boss. She was a married woman, no, he just couldn't succumb to his feelings.

After a few minutes, Sharon handed him a cup of coffee with a smile, sitting next to him. He smiled softly, sipping his coffee. Sharon looked at him carefully. She sighed and bit her lip, asking, "Lieutenant, you never talked about your family, about your wife and your children." Andy took a deep breath and shrugged. He left his glass on the table.

"Actually, Captain, I don't think there is anything I can say. I parted with my wife 10 years ago and my daughter Nicole finished university about a month ago. I am really proud of my daughter and I can admit that she's the only precious thing in my life, though ..."

"Though what?" Sharon demanded to know, watching him carefully. Andy took a deep breath and continued, looking at her bright green eyes, "Even though my daughter is the most precious thing in my life, I haven't been to her in difficult moments. Unfortunately I didn't have this opportunity and I'm sorry about that. "

Sharon looked at him sadly and squeezed his hand, saying quietly, "Calm down, Lieutenant. I know you've had problems for a long time, especially with the alcohol, but I believe that your daughter is forgiven everything and she loves you." Andy nodded with a smile.

"You're right, Captain. My daughter and I get along pretty well and I believe that we've ironed out our relationship." He spoke softly and looked at the clock, saying, "Uh ... I think I have to go. You'll be tomorrow at work?" Sharon nodded with a slight smile.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow." Andy walked to the door with a smile and turned to Sharon once again. She looked at him with an unusual smile, she looked completely different than before. In her eyes there was no anger or hatred nor coldness. Her gaze was warm and full of love. He approached her and kissed her cheek gently.

"Thank you, Captain." he said quietly and left. Sharon closed the door tightly and put her hand on her cheek. Andy Flynn had kissed her. But why? _"What happens to this man?"_ Sharon murmured softly, thoughtfully. She went into the kitchen to clean up the mess, then she went into her bedroom and slept.

On the other hand, Andy drove to his home thoughtfully and with a slight smile on his face. He also didn't understand what was happening to him _. "Why did I kiss her? Even on the cheek, she could understand wrong."_ he muttered quietly, confused. Andy came home and threw the keys wearily. He looked around as if something was missing. He felt strange. As if he needed to see Captain Raydor. Suddenly his phone rang and he turned his head, unhappy, seeing that this is Provenza.

"Hello?" he said indifferently.

"Flynn, everything okay?" Provenza asked sternly.

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to be sure. Captain Raydor will be at work tomorrow, right?" Andy gritted his teeth with anger and replied, "Yes, she will be. I'll see you tomorrow, I feel tired." they closed the phone. Andy sat on the couch and closed his eyes for a moment. And somehow, he was dozing here.

The next day, the whole team was happy that Captain Raydor is at work. But especially Andy Flynn was quite happy. He was glad to see Sharon strong and healthy as ever. The end of the working day was approaching. Andy sat at his desk and suddenly saw Sharon, who had come out from the interview room. He approached her with a smile. She smiled in response.

"Oh, Captain, you leave now?" he asked quietly, looking around. Provenza watched them closely from afar.

"Yes, Lieutenant. I think I'll rest a little because we have no emergency. I feel tired and decided to go home." she said with a smile. Andy nodded slightly.

"It's great, if you want I can take you home." he suggested kindly. Sharon shook her head and replied, "No problem, I can handle, my car is in the parking lot. Good night." Andy smiled slightly disappointed, watching her going to the elevators. He immediately grabbed his jacket and his bag to be able to get into the elevator with her.

But unfortunately, she had gone. A few minutes later, he arrived in the parking lot and wondered why Captain Raydor is still here. He approached her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What's the problem, Captain?" he asked anxiously. Sharon sighed and shrugged, answering, "My car broke down and I don't know how to handle it." Andy smiled.

"Calm down. Tonight I'll drive you home and fix your car as quickly as possible." he said encouragingly. Sharon nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." They got into his car and walked toward her home. Both felt strange. They looked at one another for a few minutes. Neither Andy nor Sharon didn't know what feelings they have to each other.

It was quite strange, they were enemies for years. A few minutes later they arrived in front of the building. Sharon turned to Andy and said softly with a smile, "Thanks for your help, Lieutenant, really." Andy smiled and walked over to her, even without observing any distance.

"Not at all, Captain. I'll always be here for you if you need me." he said quietly, and their bodies have converged more, their eyes made contact and their lips touched. Without thinking about the consequences Andy kissed Sharon, tenderly and passionately, leaving her in surprise.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **I hope you like it. And please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **From the beginning** **by captainsharon**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Captain." Andy said apologetically, pulling from the kiss. Sharon looked at him confused. She was frozen in place. _This kiss_ ... It was something unexpected. But why did he kiss her? Her head was full of questions. She was a married woman and he was her subordinate. What happened now?

"I don't want apologies lieutenant. What happened was a mistake. I can't believe that you kissed me. Why did you do?" she asked sternly. Andy sighed and shrugged guiltily. He also didn't know what and why he is done. He couldn't think clearly at the moment. Maybe he really had made a huge mistake. She was his boss, and she was a married woman. Besides, she was his enemy. But why he'd kissed her? Is he in love with her? No, it wasn't possible.

"Captain, I am really sorry. I'm an idiot, I know. I shouldn't have kissed you." he said quietly, looking down. He didn't have the courage to look in her eyes. Sharon took a deep breath and entered the building without saying anything more, leaving Andy to look into the void. He didn't want to follow her, knowing that this would complicate their relations. He got into his car and headed toward his home.

Sharon went into her apartment and threw the keys angrily. She was still in shock from Andy Flynn's kiss. She just couldn't imagine that her subordinate had kissed her. What was that all about? She was a married woman and they were just colleagues. How had that happened? She still couldn't understand. She immediately went to the kitchen to get a glass of white wine. She just needed this right now. Basically she didn't want, she just needed nothing more.

On the other hand, Andy drove his home furiously. _"Why I kissed her? Why did I make this mistake? It was a mistake. I'm a fool."_ he muttered angrily to himself. He just couldn't believe that he was jeopardizing his relations with Captain Raydor. She could tell it to someone else, though he expected all of her. Maybe she was still his enemy? Even he didn't know the answer.

Sharon left her glass of wine on the table and took her phone in her hand. She didn't want to call Andy yet. She was angry and she couldn't talk to him right now. She saw two new messages and was surprised they were by Lieutenant Flynn. The text was the same in both messages: _"Forgive me."_ She took a deep breath and leaned back, taking a pillow in her hands.

She had decided that she wouldn't forgive him so easily. This kiss was a mistake and they know this very well. She was a married woman, even though her husband Jack was a drunkard, nothing more. Yes, he was drunkard and she hadn't had an easy life. She had to care for her children Emily and Ricky alone, without his help, since he had decided to leave her completely alone. She needed love and care, but she didn't think that exactly Lieutenant Flynn is the right person.

She went to her bedroom and lay down on her bed thoughtfully. Yes, Andy Flynn had a tough character but he was a pretty good guy. Still, he was the only one who had taken care of her while she was sick and had a temperature. She couldn't forget his help so quickly, but she couldn't forgive for this unexpected kiss just like that. Andy also lay in his bedroom thinking. He still couldn't forgive himself for that kiss. He grabbed his phone in his hand and decided to call Sharon - _Captain Raydor_ he corrected.

Sharon was already deeply asleep and she couldn't hear the ringing of her phone. Andy sighed wearily and shook his head. _"I guess. She doesn't want to talk to me and she's right."_ he muttered quietly, hoping that tomorrow will be better and that he'll have another chance to apologize to Captain Raydor. Still, he had made another mistake as ever.

But the next day, things were more complicated. Captain Sharon Raydor and Lieutenant Andy Flynn behaved quite cold with one another, and this time they really were as real enemies. Of course, the team didn't see this change as these two always were like a dog and a cat. But Lieutenant Provenza immediately felt this strange coldness. He knew that their relations have improved somewhat, even Andy had gone to her home when she was sick. But now it was different. He looked at them carefully and thoughtfully.

The whole day went like hell for Andy. Sharon didn't talk to him even for a moment. He felt strange. As if something inside him had snapped, but he didn't know what. He sighed wearily and sat on his desk with folder in hand. Now he had to give these documents to her, with new clues about the last case, but he had no the courage to do this.

Provenza looked at him carefully and quietly asked, "Hey, Flynn, is everything okay? Why you keep this folder in your hand?" Andy took a deep breath and replied quietly, "I have to give it to Captain Raydor, but I have no courage." Provenza looked at him more confused than ever.

"Courage? You kidding? What courage? Come on, give this folder to the captain, she's in the interview room." he said sternly. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and with slow steps walked toward the interview room. When he saw Sharon, his heart seemed to stop. She was smiling to detective Sanchez. She smiled at everyone but him. He felt bad. Well, he had always thought Sharon for his enemy, but he still couldn't bear this distance between them.

Sanchez came into the interview room again until Sharon saw Andy in front of her and looked at him with coldness. It wasn't an ordinary coldness. She approached him, seeing the folder in his hands. He looked at her with a sad look and handed her the folder without looking in her eyes. Sharon reached out to take the folder and in this moment he touched her hand gently. They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes.

"Uh ... Captain, I ..." he began, but Sharon denied him.

"Thanks for the documents lieutenant. We have to solve this case as soon as possible. And another thing: You have to tell the victim's parents that their daughter's dead." she interrupted sharply. Andy took a deep breath and went back to his desk. Once the team was finally resolved this case, Sharon was preparing to go home. She felt very tired to work right now. Andy sat leaning on his chair and watched her movements carefully. He could see that her coldness is only to him. Her car was ready thanks to him.

She quickly congratulated her team for their good work and walked to the elevators without looking at Andy. But he couldn't leave things this way. He immediately followed her, causing her to stop in front of the elevator and turn to him. She sighed wearily and shook her head, dissatisfied.

"What's the problem this time, Lieutenant?" she asked coldly. Andy sighed and looked around carefully, saying softly, "Captain, please. Forgive me. I know I was an idiot and I couldn't kiss you. It was a mistake, but I also don't know how it happened, please." He looked pleadingly at her and took her hand. Sharon pulled back slightly.

"I know that, but I don't think I can forgive so easily. Moreover, I feel tired enough in order to argue. I'm sorry." She turned to go up the elevator, then stopped hearing a female voice.

"Dad." Suddenly, a young woman came up to Andy. Sharon was convinced that she's his daughter Nicole. Andy smiled and gently kissed her cheek.

"Nicole, what a surprise! I didn't expect you." he admitted with a smile. Nicole grinned and said, "I just decided to surprise you. And I'll stay with you a few months." Nicole looked at Sharon with a smile, wondering who she is.

"Hello. I'm Nicole Flynn. Andy's daughter. Who are you?" she asked immediately. Sharon smiled and squeezed her hand, saying, "I'm Captain Raydor. We're colleagues with your father and ...- '"

"Actually, not just colleagues. We can say that we're good friends." Andy interrupted sharply. Nicole smiled slightly and nodded.

"I understand, but what do you mean Dad? Very good friends? Oh, no. I see something different. You can't be just friends." she said cheekily. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a slight smile.

"Actually, uh .. Nicole... she's ... Sharon's my girlfriend."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **I hope you like it. And please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **From the beginning** **by captainsharon**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Sharon stood frozen in place by surprise. She wasn't expecting Lieutenant Flynn to tell his daughter that she is his girlfriend. It was just something unreal and Andy made mistake after mistake about it. Andy looked at Sharon and sighed. He knew that he was wrong again, but he had no choice. On the other hand Nicole hadn't doubted in her father's lie. She really thought that her father has a new relationship with Captain Raydor.

Nicole grinned and said, looking at Sharon, "Sharon I'd like to invite you and Dad to dinner. I live near my dad's home and I'd like to know about you. I'd like to know how you started relationship. It would be great, right ?" Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

"Uh ... Nicole, in fact, you know about our work. We almost have no time and in the evening we're tired. I don't think that the idea of dinner is good. I mean, that Sharon and I go home late and may not have time. " Andy said, hoping that his daughter will give up this idea. Nicole frowned.

"Dad, why not? It'll be very nice. I'd like to know your future wife. I don't want objection. Please, Sharon. Let's tomorrow night to have dinner together." she looked at Sharon pleadingly. Sharon smiled slightly and agreed because she had no choice. She was just trying to play this game together with Lieutenant Flynn. Nicole smiled contentedly and decided to see Lieutenant Provenza, leaving Sharon and her father alone. Sharon looked carefully whether Nicole is distant. She looked angry at Andy and slap him on the face. Andy looked at her frozen.

"Lieutenant Flynn, I can't believe that you told your daughter that I'm your girlfriend? How do you think such a thing? Why did you do that? What's on your mind? That I'll play your horrible game and will support you in your lies ? You're wrong! I'll not play this game with you, forget it! " she almost shouted. Andy hushed quiet and they got up in the elevator. He believed that they could speak more calmly in the elevator.

In the elevator, Sharon wasn't looking at Andy. She was so angry now that she didn't know what to do. But she was sure that she can't pretend she's Andy Flynn's girlfriend. It just couldn't happen. Everyone knew about their relationship. To lie Nicole would be quite difficult. Andy doesn't know why he was told exactly this to his daughter. He was tired of lies and problems. Especially now that his lie was huge. He didn't know how to go to this dinner. Sharon wouldn't accept such a thing ever. Still, she was his boss.

When they arrived in the parking lot, Sharon went to her car to go home, but Andy took her hand and made her turn against him. Their eyes made contact again. The distance between their lips was too little. They looked at each other a few minutes in silence while Sharon backed away and looked at him angrily.

"Stop Andy Flynn! Enough! I can't stand over your mistakes and lies. You first kissed me and now you lie to your daughter that I'm your future wife! No, it simply impossible. But I can't play this game. I can't stand. I'm sorry, but I can't lie to anyone in the eye as easy as you. I can't. " she said firmly. Andy sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Sharon ... Captain, please listen to me. I know I was wrong. I shouldn't say that you're my girlfriend but I had no choice. You don't know Nicole. She'd doubted the moment in which she had seen us. In fact, she had asked for you and when I told her that we were just friends, she didn't believe me and doubt. I had no choice, forgive me. " he said apologetically, looking at the bright green eyes.

Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head. She could see his sad face. She didn't know what to do and she was confused. She hadn't expected things between them to come here. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly.

"Well, Lieutenant. I'll help you. I understand your concerns. OK, let's play the game that we're together. I'll help you." she said softly. Andy smiled gratefully and hugged her tightly, saying, "Thank you, Captain." On the other hand, Nicole talked to Provenza, who drank coffee.

"Lieutenant, why didn't you tell me anything about my father's relationship with Captain Raydor?" she asked sharply and Provenza almost choked. He cleared his throat and looked at her questioningly.

"What but...-"

"Come on, Lieutenant. A little while ago I saw Dad and Captain Raydor and they told me that they have a relationship of almost three months. Don't tell me that you don't know because I don't believe you." Nicole added immediately .. Provenza thought for a moment and nodded slightly.

"Yes, yes. They have a relationship but we didn't have time to tell you everything. It just happened and I'm still surprised." he said nervously. Nicole grinned and nodded slightly.

Several hours later, Sharon was already home. She sat on the couch with a glass of white wine and took a deep breath. _"What I do, why I want to participate in Andy Flynn's lies? Why do I feel so different when I'm with him? Oh, God. I'm a married woman. What will I do now?"_ she murmured softly and thoughtfully.

On the other hand. Andy was on his way to home when his phone rang. He rolled his eyes, unhappy seeing that's Provenza. He was convinced for what he is calling.

"Hello." Andy said indifferently.

"Can you tell me what things are you doing? You have a relationship with the captain? What are those things? How can you have a relationship with your boss?" Provenza shouted. Andy gritted his teeth in anger.

"Stop Provenza. We have no relationship. I did this because of Nicole. She doubted us and I had to do it. Besides, Captain Raydor is willing to help me. At least until Nicole go to Las Vegas." Provenza took a deep breath and shook his head, saying, "Good. At least I found out that you have no relationship with this woman. You know very well that I wouldn't be happy about that. Around you there are many women. You can find another, but Captain Raydor. " Andy sighed.

"Well, we'll talk tomorrow." He hung up angrily. _"Yes, there are many women. But no one is as beautiful as Captain Raydor. Whether I am really in love with her?"_ he muttered with a smile, causing quickly and carefully. Tonight, Andy and his daughter Nicole talked a long time. She'd come to LA after three months and he was really happy about that. The only thing that worried him was that he and Sharon must pretend that they have a relationship.

The next night, Andy was in front of Sharon's apartment. He wanted to take Sharon to go along to Nicole for the big dinner. Sharon was wearing red dress with white lace around the neck. Her high heels and her purse were white, too. She had a slight makeover as she liked to be more natural. Finally, Andy found the courage to knock on her door. The moment Sharon opens the door, his eyes widened. She looked more beautiful than ever and he was convinced that he was in love with her.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **I hope you like it. And please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **From the beginning** **by captainsharon**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"Lieutenant Flynn, why are you looking at me that way?" Sharon asked, looking at him in confusion. But Andy couldn't answer. He just was captivated by her beauty, but he knew that it was wrong. She was a married woman, though. She immediately invited him inside. Andy sat on the couch in the living room and decided to wait until she's ready.

Sharon went into her bedroom to take her purse and coat. She looked in the mirror again. She touched her face thoughtfully. _"What am I doing? I'm a married woman. Why should we play this false game? But I can't leave Andy alone. He needs my help, whatever happens."_ she murmured softly and has joined him. Andy stood with a smile. Sharon smiled in response.

"Well, Lieutenant, I'm ready. We can go to Nicole." she said softly. Andy sighed and shook his head, saying, "Captain, are you sure? Maybe I oblige you, but you can quit now. This isn't a problem. I can explain to Nicole for this awkward situation. If you want, I'll tell her the truth tonight. " Sharon took a deep breath and squeezed his shoulder, looking into his brown eyes with a shining smile.

"No, Lieutenant. Yes, it'll be a difficult game, but I'll not give up. I can't leave you alone. I am already part of this game and whatever happens I'll help you. However, I'm your boss. " she encouraged him. Andy nodded with a smile and they left the apartment together. Andy drove to Nicole's home quickly and carefully. Sharon looked at him for a few minutes. She still couldn't believe that she has agreed to such a thing. Captain Raydor play hard game and used a bunch of lies. She no longer knew what she was doing. Everything seemed unreal.

Andy was also distracted. His thoughts were in Sharon. He wouldn't want his boss to play such games with him. It was simply impossible. Her enemy. Yes, he was her enemy and she was the last person who can help him. But fate had brought them here, causing sacrificing their privacy. He didn't know how to pretend in front of his daughter. Nicole was smart and immediately would understand if they behave falsely.

After a few long minutes, which were as hours, they were already outside the building. Andy immediately helped Sharon to get out of the car, grabbing her hand gently. My God, he was holding her hand again, but his heart was beating stronger than ever, with every new touch. Sharon smiled softly and looked around cautiously. She looked at Andy, asking, "Lieutenant, where's Nicole?" Andy sighed wearily and shrugged.

"Captain, she lives on the seventh floor. We need to use the elevator again. Let's go inside, I'll explain everything in detail." he said politely. Sharon nodded and they entered the building. A few minutes later, Sharon and Andy were in the elevator. They stood in silence. Their bodies were close together, almost touching. They looked at each other as if they saw one another for the first time. Something unreal and unnatural. Finally, they arrived on the seventh floor. As they walked, Sharon stumbled, and fell down into Andy's arms. Their eyes made contact again. At this point, Nicole opened the door and grinned seeing them that way.

She approached them, asking, "Well, Dad, Sharon, I think I opened the door in a very inopportune moment." Sharon and Andy looked at each other with surprise. Andy cleared his throat and said with a smile, "No, Nicole. Nothing like that. I just ... Uh ... Capt...- Sharon stumbled, and I helped her. That's all."

"Yes, Nicole. Somehow, I stumbled and your dad helped me." Sharon added. Nicole nodded with a smile and invited them inside for the big dinner. They dined together and spent great. Fortunately, NIcole wasn't asked tough questions, and that was pretty good for both of them. They knew that if she asks such questions, they probably will not be able to respond and will not be able to pretend so well. After dinner, Nicole bring them a cup of coffee and sat down across from them with a smile.

"Sharon, how did it all start? I mean, how did you start your relationship. My father was always a little stubborn. In fact, I'm surprised to see that he is so in love and together with a woman like you. Don't get me wrong, I'm just curious. " she said softly and winked slightly. Sharon looked at Andy and sighed.

"Nicole, I'm convinced that your curious. I don't know how I can explain but ... When I saw your father for the first time, I felt a thrill in me. I don't know what he felt, but I really felt familiar closeness that made me to feel different if I stumbled into another world. And when I looked into his eyes I saw this bright light that gave me hope and still is. " she said quietly, looking at Andy in love. He didn't know if her words are true or she pretends.

Nicole grinned slightly and turned her attention to her father, asking, "Well, Dad. What do you feel?" Andy cleared his throat and looking at Sharon with the same ogle, he replied, "Actually, I don't know if I can explain my feelings. It's quite difficult for me. I can say that in her smile, I find my consolation. " Nicole smiled, looking at them. She believed that their love is huge and stronger than anything else.

"I've never seen such a beautiful love. You're a lovely couple. Dad, Sharon, I can't wait for your wedding." she admitted. Sharon and Andy looked at each other again. They were in a labyrinth from which they couldn't escape. But how could happen wedding? She was a married woman. Several hours later, Sharon and Andy had arrived at her home. Sharon was angry more than ever. She stood in front of Andy and glared at him. Andy put his hands in his pockets and sighed wearily, looking at her green eyes. He knew she's angry and she's right. She was his boss, and she was a married woman.

"Captain, I know you're angry, but I'm really sorry." he said quietly, apologetically.

"You're sorry? What? Andy Flynn, you fail my life. You put me in a game of no way out. Your daughter thinks that we have a relationship and worst - that we would get married. What do you think? I can marry you when I am married? " she shouted angrily. Andy looked at her with anger.

"Captain, I'm sorry but I warned you. You told me that you'll not quit. I don't know what you're thinking, but I don't oblige you. You alone, wanted this. I'm sorry, but you're also guilty just like me." he said firmly, looking into her bright green eyes that were filled with anger. Sharon took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She looked into his brown eyes.

"I don't know, maybe you're right. But I can't continue this game to a wedding. I'm married." she said sternly. Not that she cared about Jack, he meant nothing to her, but she was still married and the divorce wasn't filed yet. She couldn't risk and Andy knew this very well.

"Sorry Captain, good night." he said quietly and left. Sharon closed the door tightly and took a deep breath and went to the kitchen for a glass of white wine. In those days this was her only solace.

The next day, things were more complicated. Sharon and Andy couldn't look at each other. It was something none of them had expected. They pretended that they have relationship - or maybe they were pretending that they weren't in love, but Andy knew her feelings for her. Yes, he wasn't right, she was a married woman, but he couldn't control his feelings for her. He felt that he loved Sharon and it hurt him, knowing that she'll never be his.

Provenza looked at his friend carefully approached him, asking quietly, "Well, what happens? The game continues?" Andy took a deep breath and shrugged. He immediately explained everything because he was his only friend. Provenza nodded and rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"I'm sorry Flynn, but you really have acted improperly. To marry the captain? With your boss? And especially as she is married? Oh my God! I don't know what you do. But I think you should tell the truth to Nicole. It's the only way out. " he said firmly. Andy sighed and walked to the interview room to wait for Sharon. A few minutes later, Sharon get out of the interview room and was surprised seeing Andy in front of her. He sighed wearily.

"Andy, what are you doing here?" she asked sternly. Andy rolled his eyes, cleared his throat and said quietly, "Sharon, don't want to oblige or blame you. You're not guilty. Please don't interrupt me. I want to know one thing. What you explain to Nicole about our relationship was true or pretense?"

 **~~~TBC ~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **I hope you like it. And please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **From the beginning** **by captainsharon**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Sharon asked coldly. Andy sighed and shook his head. He knew that she understood his question, but she just didn't want to answer. He approached her and looked around carefully.

"You understand my question Captain. I don't know why you'll not answer me. I don't think that's a difficult question." he said simply. Sharon took a deep breath and continued to look in his brown eyes with the same coldness.

"It's really a stupid question. Of course I had to lie and pretend in front of your daughter. You wanted this and, I helped you. I played this game with you, although I'm a married woman. I did what never I would do. I helped as your boss as your colleague and friend. But what I said about our _"false"_ relationship to Nicole, was a lie, nothing else. " she said firmly and walked toward the elevators. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and decided to follow her again. He didn't believe her.

"Captain, wait, let's talk some more. I don't believe you. Yes, it's true. We decided to pretend in front of Nicole, but I sensed something different about you when you looked me in the eye and said all these things to my daughter. I felt warmth in your eyes. No, I don't believe that it's just a pretense. " He took her hand and their eyes made contact again. As much as she wanted, Sharon couldn't run from the truth.

She stepped back, saying angrily, "Look, I don't care what you think. It was a pretense. I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but I'm not your toy. I'll not let you use me as such. Understand this and stop fail my life . I'm tired with your nonsense and constantly find your mistakes. Enough. " She immediately got in the elevator, leaving Andy to look into the void.

He returned to his desk and sat thoughtfully, leaning back. Provenza looked at him carefully and approached him, asking solicitously, "Hey Flynn, what happens? You're pretty distracted." Andy rolled his eyes angrily and took his bag.

"I can't stay here more Provenza. I need to be alone. I need air. If I stay here a little longer I might suffocate. I'll see you later." he said indifferently and walked toward the elevators. Provenza shrugged and shook his head. He knew that something happened between him and the captain and it made him afraid. He wouldn't want Andy to fall in love with his boss, especially when she's married.

The moment Sharon returned to the department with multiple folders, she noticed that Andy is not here. She looked around carefully and sighed. She decided to ask Lieutenant Provenza, knowing that he was a friend. She approached him cautiously and cleared his throat.

"Uh ... Where's Lieutenant Flynn?" she asked strictly. Provenza shrugged.

"I have no idea captain. He said he needed to be alone. That's all I know. He looked a little distracted." he replied with some anger. Sharon nodded and walked toward the interview room thoughtfully. She couldn't understand Andy's strange behavior. He acted really weird. But he had to understand that they're just colleagues and that they just pretend in front of his daughter.

Andy came home and threw the keys angrily. He couldn't find a place of anger. He was angry at himself, actually. He knew very well that Captain Raydor is a married woman, but he couldn't hide his feelings. He still didn't understand how his hostility had turned into love. How this was possible after all these disputes and misunderstandings? Even he didn't know.

And now, he had to pretend to Nicole that he has a relationship with Sharon - his boss and enemy. Yes, she really was his boss and he her subordinate, nothing else. He knew that he didn't mean anything for her. He was just her subordinate. He took a deep breath, shook his head and sat on the couch closing his eyes. But every time he closed his eyes, he saw Sharon. If she was in his mind constantly. He didn't know how to give up this _"addiction."_

His phone rang several times, but he didn't care. He just didn't want to talk to anyone - especially to Captain Raydor. He was convinced that she was calling right now. Yes, he was right in his thoughts. Sharon was calling constantly without success. She threw the phone on her desk and took a deep breath.

 _"I can't believe Andy Flynn. I've never seen more stubborn than you. You're an idiot!"_ she muttered angrily took her purse, and walked toward the elevators. She also needed a break and decided to go home early. But as he drove back home, Sharon constantly was thinking about him. She didn't know what was happening to her. She was a married woman, though. She couldn't fall in love again, knowing this fact, but she actually needed true love in her life. She was convinced that Andy is perfect, but she couldn't erase the bitter fact that she was married to Jack Raydor - a drunkard who didn't come home for months.

She came home tired and went into the living room. She looked around thoughtfully. Her life was pretty boring and empty. She felt alone. She needed good company, love and care. A man who will always be up to her, whatever happens. She couldn't avoid the fact that Lieutenant Andy Flynn was the only one who was with her when she was sick. She no longer knew what to do. She went into the kitchen for a glass of white wine, believing it might help her somewhat.

On the other hand, Andy sat on the couch, staring at the ceiling dreamily. He closed his eyes for a moment before him appeared Sharon again. He didn't know what to do, to not think about this woman. He felt helpless. But whatever happens, he knew that he couldn't be with her ever. His phone continued to ring in the same way for hours, but he had no the strength to speak, not knowing that in fact, this time is calling his daughter. Nicole was beginning to worry. She didn't know Sharon's number, otherwise she would called her. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

The next morning, Sharon had arrived at work a little later, as yet there was no important case. She looked around and saw that Andy isn't there. She sighed wearily and nodded slightly. She knew that he didn't come to work because of her. She already felt powerless. She couldn't handle with Andy Flynn. The interesting thing was that she'd seen Nicole with Lieutenant Provenza. She immediately approached them with a smile.

"Oh, Captain. I was explaining to Nicole that I haven't seen Andy and I haven't talked to him since yesterday. Well, I got a little work, excuse me." Provenza said with a slight smile and leave them alone. Nicole looked at Sharon worried.

"Sharon, where is Dad? Surely you know. I call him several times but he didn't answer me. I worry about him." she said heatedly. Sharon hushed quietly and squeezed her shoulder.

"Nicole, calm down. I'm convinced that your father is fine. Look, wait for me in my office while I talk to Andy." she offered graciously. Nicole nodded and walked toward her office. Sharon took a deep breath and walked toward the elevators with quick steps. She couldn't believe that Andy doesn't speak even with his daughter.

A few minutes later, Sharon arrived at his apartment. She knocked on the door several times. Finally, Andy opened the door. Sharon's eyes widened, seeing that he was drunk again after 15 years. She just couldn't believe it. She went inside and closed the door, looking around. The place smelled of alcohol. Sharon looked at Andy with anger.

"Lieutenant Flynn, I can't believe that you began to consume alcohol again!" she almost shouted. Andy shook his head, dissatisfied and looked at her with coldness.

"Why are you here, Captain?" he asked sarcastically. Sharon sighed and replied quickly, "I am here because of Nicole. I can't believe that you didn't even talk with your daughter. She was so worried about you. But I'm glad that she didn't see this. Oh my God!" Andy stood before her, looking at her bright green eyes coldly.

"Get out of my life Captain Raydor! You failed my life! Get out!" he shouted. Sharon looked at him confused.

"What nonsense are you talking about? What did I do? You're the one who failed my life, Lieutenant." Andy approached her even more, causing her to step back.

"Why don't you want to understand one thing, quite simply, why don't you want to understand that I love you?"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **I hope you like it. And please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **From the beginning** **by captainsharon**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Sharon stood frozen with surprise in front of Andy. He looked at her lovingly but with indescribable coldness. She couldn't believe it. She was a married woman and he was just her subordinate, nothing more. She didn't believe that they can fall in love, it was simply impossible for her. They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes.

"You're talking nonsense now. You're drunk and you don't know what you're doing." Sharon said firmly and walked toward the door, but Andy took her hand, forcing her to look into his eyes. For the first time, Sharon felt quite strange. She didn't know what to think. But whatever happens, she couldn't be with him. She was a married woman.

"Let me go." she said quietly, looking at him coldly. Andy hushed and quietly whispered in her ear, "Sharon Admit it. You love me too. I know that, I can see the love and warmth in your eyes. You can't deny your feelings. You can't." Although Sharon wanted to protest and to leave. But Andy held her so close to him ... He pressed his lips against hers, ready to kiss her, but right now Sharon pulled back. She raised her hand to gave him a slap, but she couldn't, seeing his lover's gaze. She felt a strange and more confused than ever. She didn't know what are her feelings for him. Is it really love or hate?

"No, Andy. That's not true. You can't be in love with me. I nor you. That's not love." she said heatedly. Andy shook his head unhappily, saying angrily, "Why? Because I'm just your subordinate, right? You can't accept such a relationship. Yeah, I'm just your subordinate, nothing more." Sharon took a deep breath and walked to the door and paused, turning to him again.

"I don't want to listen to your nonsense. I came here for Nicole because she was worried about you. But now I'm sorry. I don't want to come here to hear stuff like that. No, Andy. You can be in love with me, but I don't feel any love for you. Absolutely none. " Sharon said sternly and walked away, leaving Andy to look into the void again.

He took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. The door was still open and he couldn't get up from his place. He felt terrible right now. He was convinced that Sharon feels the same way about him, but she was a married woman and perhaps this fact really scared her. On the other hand, Sharon drove to her home with full force. She had no the strength to work more. It was simply impossible. She was informed Lieutenant Provenza. Nicole, however, was beginning to doubt. Something weird happened between Sharon and her father, but she was ready to understand this at all costs.

After several long minutes, Sharon arrived home. She threw the keys and went to the bathroom. She washed her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't know what feelings she has for Lieutenant Flynn. But no. This couldn't be true. Did she really was in love with her subordinate? She took a deep breath and touched her face with her hands. _"Could this be true? Whether I'm in love with my subordinate? No, how is this possible?"_ Sharon murmured quietly, tears were streaming down her cheeks. She went back into her bedroom and lay in her bed thoughtfully. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Andy's door was still open. Nicole's eyes widened, seeing her father with a bottle of wine. She just couldn't believe that her father had consumed alcohol again after 15 years. The place smelled terrible, almost unbearable. She knelt in front of her father took the bottle from his hand, throwing in the trash. She looked at him carefully and shook him gently. He looked at his daughter and sighed wearily, his eyes were filled with tears.

"Dad, what's up? I can't believe that you again began to consume alcohol. No, that's impossible. What's the problem?" she asked heatedly. Andy shrugged and shook his head.

"It's over Nicole. Sharon no longer exists in my life." he said sadly. Nicole looked at him confused, asking, "How so? I don't understand. You had a dispute?" Andy shook his head again. He felt he should tell her the truth as Provenza had offered.

"Nicole, forgive me. I lied. Sharon and I had no relationship. We never had and never will have. I feel terrible because I loved her, but she told me that she has no feelings for me. I'm uined. " he confessed and tears ran down his cheeks. Nicole immediately hugged her father comfortingly.

"Calm down, Dad. I'm sure that this is the better choice. Yes, you might be sad, but she must be sorry that she lost you." she encouraged him and kissed him on the cheek. Andy smiled sadly and promised his daughter that he never consumed alcohol as before. He also didn't want to repeat the same as 15 years ago. Sharon awoke after a nightmare and her heart began to beat faster. She took a deep breath and looked at her watch, then she looked at her phone to make sure that no one had called. But somewhat she was disillusioned to see that Andy hadn't called once. But why should he do that? She was shattered his heart.

The next morning, Sharon had breakfast quickly and then went to work. She moved to the interview room, looking around. She was surprised, but not much, seeing that Andy isn't here. She walked over to Lieutenant Provenza, asking, "Lieutenant, where's Andy?" Provenza looked around, shrugged and replied quietly, "I have no idea Captain. I haven't spoken to him since yesterday."

Sharon nodded and walked into the interview room with detective Sanchez. Once they were discovered and the case and was lunchtime, Sharon decided to check where's Andy. Perhaps he was in his home, but he never opened her the door and she had no key. She thought that Lieutenant Provenza might have a key to his apartment and decided to ask him. She approached him cautiously.

"Lieutenant Provenza, I'm sorry that I ask such a question, but ... Do you have a key to Andy's apartment?" Provenza's eyes widened and he stood before her, looking at her in confusion.

"Yes, I have one. But what happens Captain?" he asked immediately. Sharon took a deep breath and replied quietly, "I need to check that he's okay. But I know that he won't open the door. Can you give me the key?" Provenza nodded and gave her the key, knowing that he takes risk. Andy would be angry - definitely.

A few minutes later she arrived in front of his apartment. She knocked several times on the door and then unlocked it immediately. Andy was surprised seeing that she has a key to his apartment. Sharon stood before him and sighed. Andy looked at her with anger.

"What are you doing here, Captain? And why you have the key to my apartment?" he asked sharply. Sharon looked at him coldly and replied, "I took from Provenza. I needed to check that you're well. I worry about you so much." she admitted. Andy laughed.

"Enough Captain, you mocked me. Because of you I'm in this situation. I know that you're a married woman, but you have to understand that what is between us is true love or I love you - with all my heart and soul. But you don't understand. " he said sarcastically. Sharon approached him.

"Don't say that. Yes, the fact that I am a married woman scares me somewhat, but I thought a lot about our relationship. I never would have thought that our enmity can turn into love. But life is always happening strange things. I also love you. I realized this when I felt your absence. Yes, I admit it. I'm madly in love with my subordinate. And I don't think to give up that love never. "

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **I hope you like it. And please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **From the beginning** **by captainsharon**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 (Rated M)**

* * *

"You know what? I don't believe you Captain. Your feelings are of stone." he said sharply and pulled back slightly, but Sharon took his hand and touched his face gently with her hand. Andy felt weird again. He didn't know how to throw her from his heart, loving her. It was quite difficult.

"Look at me. I'm here for you. Yes, it might be strange, maybe it's a mistake, but I love you. Yes, I love you. I realized this yesterday when I thought about you. I felt your absence and felt that without you something in me is torn to pieces. " Andy looked at her in surprise. He was in shock. Just she was the one that said that doesn't love him, and now she came here, saying that she can't without him.

"This is another one of your lies, Captain. But I won't let you play with me like a toy. Forget it!" he almost shouted and sat on the couch angrily. Sharon crouched slightly in front of him, looking into his brown eyes. She'd never done anything like that for someone else, but she really loved Andy. Only now, she realized that she'd made a mistake by denying her feelings.

"Andy, please, listen to me. Don't hurt me. Why will not you realize that only now I realize my feelings for you? I love you truly. I'm in love with you madly and didn't think to give up our relationship that begins now. " she said softly. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Why are you here Captain? What's your plan? What do you want from me?" he asked angrily and sarcastically. Sharon sighed wearily, saying softly, "Stop calling me Captain. At least for a while, please. I am here because of you. I needed to see you're okay. I need to see you, talk to you, because we're not talking a few days and it makes me feel terrible."

Andy sighed wearily, leaning back. He didn't know what to do. But she was mocked him. She had mocked his feelings. He couldn't tolerate such a thing. He repeatedly expressed his love for her and every time she had repelled him. Now, what had changed? His head was full of unanswered questions. The mind was telling him to stop loving this _"ungrateful"_ but his heart was beating fast her.

"Sharon can you go? I need to be alone. I want to think about our relationship and ... You're a married woman. You know that we can't be together. If you ask me if I love you - yes, I love you very much. But the fact that you're married worry me. Jack can come back from Las Vegas and he won't like the fact that we have a relationship. " he admitted thoughtfully. Sharon turned her head and squeezed his hand with a smile.

"If the problem is that I'm married, don't worry. I handed divorce papers yesterday. Furthermore, Jack was always drunkard. He never was a real husband. My life was like a nightmare, but now this nightmare is over, because you appeared in my life like the sun after a strong storm. I don't want anyone to interfere in our lives. " she said encouragingly. Andy smiled gently and stroked her face, looking into her bright green eyes.

"Sharon, you actually you were married to a drunkard, but if you start a relationship with me will be the same. I was also an alcoholic, ever though." he said sadly. Sharon hushed quietly and sat beside him, clutching his shoulder.

"No, Andy. Between you and Jack have a big difference. Let's forget about everything. I want to start a new chapter in my life with you, nothing more. I love you and I want to be with you." she pleaded again. Andy hugged her tightly and snuggled in her silky hair.

"I love you, Sharon. The only thing I want is to be with you, nothing more. In addition, I have an idea. Let this evening to go to dinner. At the same restaurant where we were for the first time. Well, it was wor work, but we can now celebrate our relationship. " he suggested with a grin. Sharon smiled slightly, seeing that his mood has improved.

"Great idea, but ... We have to go to work. Come on, Andy. We have a new case, which is quite rough murder case. Lunch break is over and I have to interrogate suspects. I won't leave without you. Until you change your clothes, I'll arrange the living room. Your house looks pretty scattered. " she said, frowning. Andy grinned and went into his bedroom to change his clothes.

Several hours later, the team had finally solved the case. Sharon was in her office, while Andy sat at his desk, smiling and lost in his thoughts. Provenza looked at him carefully. That he smiled suddenly, caused him to doubt. He approached him.

"What happens Flynn? You look pretty happy." he noted. Andy grinned and replied, "Yes, you're right. Tonight I and Sharon will go to dinner. I think that our relations get better." Provenza's eyes widened.

"My God! You have a relationship with your boss? A married woman? Oh, it's bad." he said angrily. Andy shook his head, dissatisfied, saying, "I have a relationship with Sharon. She'll be divorced soon and there will be no obstacles to us. So, better you to want happiness." Provenza sighed and shook his head, sitting on his desk back.

Several hours later, Sharon and Andy were in the restaurant. They looked at one another with love, as if nothing else existed right now. If it was only the two of them. Andy gently kissed her hand and looked with a smile at her. Sharon smiled in response.

"I love this restaurant and this music. It makes me feel relaxed, especially with you. I love you." she said softly.

"I feel that my life was empty without you and now you fill it. I love you so much. A dance?" he suggested strongly. Sharon agreed and they made their first dance. They danced slowly and romantically. Their eyes made contact constantly and their lips touched. Andy kissed her lips gently and passionately.

A few hours later, they went to Sharon's apartment. No, they weren't drunk. They just wanted it. They needed to be alone, at least for a while, away from everyone. By closing the door tightly, Andy pressed Sharon close to his body, kissing her lips eagerly. Sharon enjoyed his sweet kisses, as if she was in another new world filled with love. Jack had never given what she needed. But she still wasn't sure if this is correct. Whether she should be in a relationship with her subordinate? Does she should have sex with him? Whether she was ready for such a thing? These questions tormented her head.

On the other hand, Andy tried to enjoy this moment fully. Kissing Sharon and making love to her was a dream for him. A dream that had become reality just tonight. There were only the two of them, no one else. Sharon pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes, panting.

"Andy, I love you, but I'm not sure if this is correct. I'm still a married woman." she said breathlessly. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied, saying quietly, "If you feel good, then this is the right decision." He suddenly took her in his arms and went into the bedroom. They rushed together in bed, kissing each other. She quickly unzipped his shirt and his pants as he took off her black skirt and purple blouse. The moment he was completely inside her, and they felt better than ever. Both were waiting for this a long time. He was pushing in her fast and hard, making her cry of pain and pleasure. Sharon was experiencing unforgettable moments with Andy as never before with Jack. Andy definitely give her what she needs. Although she still didn't understand how she had agreed to make love to her subordinate.

Her moans were so loud that everyone can hear. They weren't even felt that at that moment, her husband - Jack Raydor arrived from Las Vegas without doubt what stage he'll see shortly. He could hear Sharon's moans and didn't understand what it is this and why. He opened the door and his eyes widened seeing his wife and an unknown man in their bed. Sharon didn't know what to say at this time. While Jack was seething with anger, she didn't know how to explain this awkward situation.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** **I hope you like it. And please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **From the beginning** **by captainsharon**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

"Jack you're here?" Sharon asked, confused. She didn't know how to explain this awkward situation to her husband. He'd seen her with Andy in their bed. Andy was surprised too. He looked at Jack who seethed with anger at Sharon, who didn't know what to say. But she was guilty. She'd cheated on Jack. Once they dressed and Andy left, Sharon stood in front of Jack, who couldn't tolerate more such a thing.

"Can you explain this situation Sharon? Or do you have an explanation? What do you think you're doing? That I'll let you cheat on me!" he seethed with anger. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head, dissatisfied.

"You're to blame for this situation, Jack." she said angrily. Jack laughed with anger.

"What? So I must accept the fact that my wife make love to another man quietly? No, Sharon, you're wrong. I won't allow such a thing. Who was that idiot?" he asked with anger. Sharon backed away.

"He's not an idiot like you. He's a very good man who was always by my side when I need him, compared to you. Besides, I already handed divorce papers. You have no right to interfere in my life. This is my life and I have a relationship with Andy. " she said firmly. Jack gritted his teeth in anger and grabbed her arm, causing her pain. Sharon wanted to pull away, but he wouldn't let her.

"You're my wife Sharon. While this divorce take place, you're still my wife. Don't forget that!" he almost shouted. Sharon backed away, saying, "No, you're wrong. You were always a drunkard. You weren't here when I needed you. You go to Las Vegas and never came back. But you've never been a good father for our children. Now, you don't have any rights. I feel no love for you. "

Jack looked at her coldly. He took a deep breath and his eyes filled with tears. Sharon was right. He'd never been to her when she needed. He deserved it, but if his heart had shrunk seeing his wife with another man. He didn't know what to do, but he was determined to fight for her, whatever happens. Sharon bit her lip and went to her bedroom, leaving Jack alone. She still couldn't understand what had happened. But she didn't regret that she was with Andy. For the first time in her life she had felt true love.

On the other hand, Andy was sitting in his apartment thoughtfully. For him, this situation was also very awkward. He didn't know what to do. However, Sharon was a married woman and she could be with her husband again. She maybe was used him overnight. These questions plagued his mind, but he was ready to see if Sharon loves him or her husband. She had to make a choice.

Tonight, Sharon slept in her bedroom while Jack was in the living room. She didn't know what to do in this situation. In fact, she wasn't sure whether she loved Andy or Jack. But Jack had caused her a lot. He was never with her and their children. These were good reasons to not want to continue this false marriage. On the other hand, Andy was her subordinate, her colleague. She didn't know whether it is appropriate to have a relationship with her subordinate.

Andy was asleep on the couch in the living room. Nicole had decided to visit her father because Lieutenant Provenza had explained everything about her father's relationship with Sharon. She was happy so much, knowing that her father will be happy with her. She had a key to his apartment. She stepped inside quietly and was surprised seeing her father asleep on the couch. He had no pajamas and it was also somewhat strange.

She quickly went to his bedroom to fetch blankets. She sat next to her father and looked at him closely. His cheek had traces of red lipstick. She grinned slightly, then Andy opened his eyes and looked at her. He rubbed his eyes slightly, asking, "Nicole, what are you doing here?"

Nicole took a deep breath, answering, "I just wanted to see if you're ok. But I think you're good enough, as your cheek has traces of red lipstick." Andy sat up and touched his cheek. He chuckled lightly, saying, "You're right. I just came home late and forgot to wash my face." Nicole grinned slightly.

"Oh, I see. Lieutenant Provenza said that you and Sharon already have a relationship. I can't describe in words how happy I am for you, Dad. You deserve happiness and I'm convinced that Sharon is the right person." Andy nodded and sighed. He looked at his watch and said with a smile, "It's almost 6am. Let's have breakfast together. "Nicole nodded with a smile and they went into the kitchen. Despite his smiles, Nicole felt as if something was wrong. Her father was acting very strange and she would like to know why.

In the morning, Jack was still asleep. Sharon looked at him and shook her head. At this point, he opened his eyes and took her hand. She sighed wearily and stepped back, walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Jack hadn't been home for almost a year. She immediately prepare some pancakes and raspberry tea. Jack came into the kitchen and sat sleepily on the table, watching her carefully. She put his plate in front of him and sat across from him with a cup of tea.

"Sharon, you're not hungry? You just drink tea." he noted quietly and anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and replied, "Yes, I'm not hungry. Yet, you haven't been home for almost a year. I made you pancakes, because I know that you love." Jack smiled slightly.

"Sharon, I want to tell you something, but please don't interrupt me. Sharon, I know, I was drunkard and I wasn't with you and our children when you need me, but all make mistakes. I'm not the only one who make mistakes. You also made a mistake last night. You were with that man in our bed. Do you know how much pain I endured and still feel? " he said quietly, looking at her green eyes were filled with coldness. Sharon left the cup on the table and looked at him.

"Yes, I know. I felt the same when you wanted to go to Las Vegas and leave me alone. I felt terrible days without you because then I really loved you. Yes, I loved you, but now there is nothing of this love. The only thing I feel about you is pity, nothing more. Moreover, these aren't mistakes - these are choices. You make a choice to go to Las Vegas and I made a choice to be with Andy, the man I love now. It's simple. "She said quietly and took her purse, and left. Jack took a deep breath and put his hands on his face. But he was still determined to fight for her love. He had to make her love him again and forget about Andy.

Several hours later, the team had resolved another rough murder case. Andy looked at Sharon, who came out of the interview room and went to the office. He wanted and needed to talk to her. He went into her office without asking. She looked at him confused and sighed wearily. He approached her.

"Sharon, we need to talk. We haven't talked since last night. I want you to know I'm sorry. We had to go to my apartment. I'm sorry." he said apologetically. Sharon hushed quietly and squeezed his shoulder. They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes.

"Andy, please, forget about last night. I know that the situation was very awkward and I even had a dispute with my husband. But let's forget about it. Actually, I'm quite confused and didn't know what to do. I don't know what is right and what not. I feel terrible, as in lyubirint. " she admitted sadly. Andy took a deep breath.

"Sharon, you love me? I want to know one thing, just that. You love me or you're still in love with Jack?"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** **I hope you like it. And please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **From the beginning** **by captainsharon**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

"Andy, how can you ask me such a thing? Of course I love you. For me, Jack doesn't mean anything. You know very well that he's never been a good husband or father. You know that my heart belongs to you. But I'm just confused and don't know what to do. I handed divorce papers, but until this is over will take some time. I'm not sure if you'll wait for me so long to be together. " Sharon said sadly and sighed.

Andy hushed quietly, saying, "Sharon, don't talk like that. I'll always be with you, whatever happens. Besides, you don't have to live with him until the divorce is over. If you want, you can move in with me . What would you say?" Sharon smiled softly, realizing Andy's love. His offer was pretty good, but she wanted to start her life with Andy purely, without shadows from the past.

"Andy, I know you want to be together right now, I do too. But I want this divorce to be completed to allow us to begin our lives purely without shadows from the past. I know it'll be difficult, but if we've already together, whatever are the circumstances, never mind. " she said softly, stroking his face. Andy smiled softly and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, I think we have to forget about it for a little while. You know, I have an idea. By the lunch break is short, let's go to a restaurant to be able to talk more calmly. Actually, I need to be alone with you. " he said, grinning and kissed her cheek. Sharon smiled, looking around and agreed. As she went into her office, Andy returned to his desk. Provenza looked at him carefully.

"Well, you look pretty happy." he remarked sarcastically. Andy grinned, answering, "Of course Provenza. I'll go to a restaurant with Sharon. If I have to admit, I never thought that someone would make me so happy. I feel happy with Sharon." Provenza nodded, looking at the documents in front of him.

"Good for you, you're my friend. But still, I think you have to be careful. She's married and her husband may want to prevent your happiness. Don't forget that she's still married and can leave you, to be with her husband again, who knows. " He warned cautiously. Andy rolled his eyes and looked at him dissatisfied with anger.

"Provenza, we know that. Sharon and I are happy together. Moreover, Sharon handed divorce papers. Soon she'll be free and we can start purely, without shadows from the past. I know, it's a little strange to you that we have relationship, as we've always been like a dog and cat, but I assure you that this time it'll not happen. " he said firmly and sat back. Provenza nodded and shrugged. Nevertheless, he wanted his friend to be happy.

Sharon was sitting in her office thoughtfully. She had a lot of problems, because now Jack was back in LA, somehow. She loved Andy and wanted to be with him in all circumstances, but she had to divorce Jack at all costs. She no longer tolerate to live with him, especially when he knew about her new relationship. He well knew that Andy is her subordinate and she was convinced that he would do everything possible to ruin her happy life, as ever.

Andy looked at his watch and walked into her office with a smile, but seeing that she's quite distracted, he immediately approached her and squeezed her shoulder. Sharon looked at him with a sad smile. He knelt before her and looked into her green eyes. She took a deep breath and bit her lip. Fortunately, all were in a lunch break and no one could interrupt them.

"Sharon, what's wrong? You look pale." he asked anxiously. Sharon sighed and answered softly, "No, no problem. Just thinking about my future and my past that come back. I mean Jack. Andy, I'm convinced that he'LL try to ruin our happy life." Andy hushed and kissed her forehead gently.

"Sharon, he can't do anything. I'm here with you, whatever happens and will always support you. But if you don't want to be hungry, I think you have to hurry." he said with a smile. Sharon smiled and took her coat. Andy took her hand and they walked to the nearest restaurant. While sitting in the restaurant, the situation was the same. Sharon doesn't touched her plate while Andy watched her carefully. He squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, what's up? You don't even touched your plate. Please, you have need of healthy eating. If you still think about this Jack, please stop. I told you that you're not obliged to live with him. You can move in with me. My offer is still valid. " he told her encouragingly. Sharon smiled and shook her head.

"No, Andy. I want first to solve this problem with Jack. Furthermore, our relationship began just before some weeks. I can't put aside everything at once. I have to talk to Emily and Ricky about my divorce with their father and about my new relationship with you. But it is quite difficult. " she confessed and sighed wearily.

"They'll be against your divorce with their father?" Andy asked immediately. Sharon shook her head, answering, "No, of course not. They won't be against my divorce, because they know our problems with their father. What bothers me is that they can't accept my relationship with you." Andy looked at her more confused than ever.

"But why? They certainly want their mother to be happy. I'm confident that they'll take our relationship normally. Sharon, we love each other and I think they'll be happy with this, as Nicole." he assured her. Sharon smiled and nodded slightly.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you, now everything is much easier. I love you." she said softly. Andy smiled, saying, "I love you too." He kissed her gently and they continued with their lunch.

In the evening, Jack was sitting on the couch in the living room with a bottle of wine in hand, as always, he was drunk. Sharon simply didn't know what kind of picture she'll meet again. She entered the apartment and threw her keys tired but walking into the living room, her eyes widened. Jack was lying on the couch with a glass of wine on him and a bottle of wine on the ground. She quickly picked up the bottle and throw it away, throwing a pillow at him and looked at him with anger.

"Jack, what's going on? Do you have an explanation?" she asked angrily. Jack opened his eyes and stood up, saying, "You ask me what happens? Nothing. It's all your fault." Sharon gritted her teeth in anger and sat beside him.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're to blame for everything. You're now talking nonsense. You're drunk!" she almost shouted. She can hardly be restrained for not gave him a slap. Jack held her against him, saying with anger, "You're still my wife. I won't let you be with that man. Never!" Sharon pulled away from him.

"Don't you dare talk that way about Andy. You know what, between you and him is a huge difference. When he was with me I feel relaxed and loved like never before. He gives me his support and love that you never gave me. You don't even been a good father to your children. Now you have no right to talk to me that way. Soon, our divorce will end. I can't wait for this day. " she said firmly and went to her bedroom, leaving Jack to look into the void. Yes, he was drunk. Yes, he had made many mistakes, but he regretted. He would fight for Sharon whatever happens. His eyes filled with tears and he leaned back, closing his eyes hopes that he'll be able to win Sharon back before their divorce.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


End file.
